La Historia De Un Sabio
by T96
Summary: A la edad de 4 años Naruto es gravemente herido y necesita una transfusión, luego de eso descubre todo sobre su pasado y con el paso del tiempo obtendrá un poder casi desconocido. Strong! Naruto (quizás Godlike!), el Rating es por las dudas, primer fanfic, soy pésimo para hacer resúmenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí T96 que luego de meses de leer fanfics y semanas de escribir las varias ideas que se le vinieron a la mente, decide publicar su primer fic :). No sé si les gustará o no pero si no lo intento tampoco lo sabré. Intentaré publicar capítulos lo más seguido posible pero no puedo decir con exactitud cada cuánto será. no los molestaré más así que sin más a la historia :)_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (por el momento muajaja)_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tiene 4 años y ha sido echado del orfanato, sabe que puede pedirle ayuda al Hokage ya que éste mismo le ofreció ayuda siempre que la necesite, pero Naruto sabe que si hace eso, le causara problemas a su 'abuelo'. Es por eso que decide buscarse un lugar abandonado en la aldea, pero como siempre lo siguió la mala suerte y varios aldeanos y chunin de la aldea lo empezaron a perseguir. Siendo un niño de 4 años no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra adultos y ninjas entrenados apropiadamente, en cuestión de segundos fue atrapado por sus perseguidores, quienes empezaron a golpearlo y apuñalarlo con cualquier cosa a mano que tenga filo mientras le gritaban insultos como 'niño demonio' 'le haremos un favor a la aldea matándote' y muchos más. Luego de media hora de maltrato al chico, un chunin apuñala al rubio en el pecho de una forma para que la herida no se cierre fácilmente y el niño se desangre. Para la mala suerte de todos los involucrados en el asalto al joven, un ANBU observaba todo desde el techo de un edificio, harto de ver la escena utilizó el Shunshin para llegar lo antes posible al despacho del Hokage para avisarle sobre lo que pasaba. Cuando el Hokage se enteró sobre el ataque al rubio, desapareció en un Shunshin junto al ANBU que le había dado el informe. Al llegar a la escena lo que el viejo Sarutobi vio hizo que soltara una tremenda cantidad de instinto asesino dirigido al montón de gente que apaleaba al rubio.

- Inu (perro) quiero que todos sean castigados! - ordenó el kage furioso.

- Hai. - fue la única respuesta antes de que el ahora llamado Inu empiece a hacer varios sellos de mano. - Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Misil- Dragón de Tierra). - murmuró el ANBU antes de que un gran dragón de roca saliera del suelo mientras abría su boca y escupía bolas de lodo a todos los involucrados en el ataque, mientras el Hokage agarraba al joven rubio y desaparecía en una nube de humo con pétalos de hojas.

* * *

En el hospital, a pesar de que algunos no quieran, casi todos los médicos empezaron a analizar al rubio mientras el Hokage observaba atentamente para que nadie intente hacerle nada más al chico.

- Hokage- sama, las heridas casi terminaron de sanar pero necesitará una transfusión de sangre. - informó un médico de pelo negro.

- Pues que están esperando? Hagan esa transfusión de inmediato! - ordenó Sarutobi mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte del médico mientras éste se retiraba a buscar algunas reservas de sangre del mismo grupo que el de nuestro rubio favorito.

Al cabo de media hora la transfusión terminó y Naruto estaba estable. Pasó un día hasta que el rubio despertó y cuando lo hizo vio que estaba en una sala de color blanco y pudo ver a su 'abuelo' sentado al lado de su cama mientras éste lo observaba contento de que haya despertado.

- Naruto- kun que bien que ya despertaste, dime recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer? - preguntó feliz y preocupado el anciano.

- Jiji, lo único que recuerdo es que me echaron del orfanato, y cuando buscaba un lugar abandonado unos aldeanos y ninja me atacaron. - confesaba al borde de las lágrimas el rubio.

- Ya veo. - decía triste el kage.

- Jiji, sabes por qué me atacaron? - preguntó el rubio ya que no entendía la razón del ataque.

Esa pregunta atrapó a Sarutobi con la guardia baja, si bien sabía la razón del ataque, no podía decirle a Naruto, pero su corazón tampoco dejaba que le mienta al pobre chico. - Naruto- kun, en este momento estoy investigando qué es lo que pasó, pero una vez que lo sepa te lo diré. - esta respuesta fue lo único que la brillante mente del Hokage pudo producir. - Ahora será mejor que descanses y mañana ya podrás salir de aquí. - terminó de decir el anciano antes de retirarse de la habitación. Naruto simplemente volvió a acostarse pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior preguntándose por qué los aldeanos lo habían atacado hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Naruto se levantó en un lugar que parecía una alcantarilla con el suelo estaba tapado con agua y sólo había un pasillo largo, siendo el niño curioso que es, el rubio caminó por el pasillo para ver hacia donde llegaba. Al rato de caminar, Naruto vio una enorme reja con un papel que tenía el kanji de 'sello' escrito.

- **Veo que mi carcelero al fin me hace el honor de visitarme.** - se oyó una voz detrás de las rejas.

- Quién eres y en dónde estamos? - preguntó el rubio.

- **Soy conocido por muchos nombres, pero el más común es Kyuubi y con respecto a donde estamos, este lugar es tu mente.** - respondió el ahora identificado Kyuubi.

- Acaso no fuiste asesinado por el Yondaime Hokage hace 4 años? - preguntó asustado el chico recordando la historia que su 'abuelo' Sarutobi Hiruzen le había contado del ataque del Kyuubi.

- **Tonto, soy un ser hecho de chakra, no puedo ser asesinado así como así. **- respondió molesto el enorme zorro.

- Oye, tú sabes por qué la gente me atacó ayer? - preguntó el niño curioso.

- **Por qué habría de decírtelo? **- preguntó en tono arrogante el zorro.

- Dijiste que estamos en mi mente, no? - volvió a preguntar el joven.

- **Sí, pero qué importa? **- preguntó sorprendido el Kyuubi.

- Pues sí esta es mi mente, entonces exijo que me digas si sabes por qué la gente me atacó ayer!? - ordenó enojado el rubio.

- **Me gusta tu actitud niño, sólo por eso te responderé.** - dijo el zorro con media sonrisa. - **El ataque se debió a que yo estoy sellado en tu interior, pero la gente tonta de la aldea te ve como una reencarnación de mí, es por eso que te han echado del orfanato también. **- explicó el zorro serio. Al oír la respuesta del zorro el rubio empezó a llorar, acaso parecía un zorro, o peor, un demonio? Sabía de sus marcas en las mejillas pero había gente con marcas con formas de colmillos en sus mejillas y nadie los trataba distinto.

Tras recuperarse un poco de su shock, Naruto se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y volvió a hablar. - Kyuubi- san, tengo otra pregunta. - comentó el rubio.

- **Qué?** - fue lo único que dijo el zorro.

- Sabes quienes son mis padres? - preguntó Naruto con esperanza de enterarse de quienes son sus padres y si lo querían o lo odiaban al igual que toda la aldea.

- **Sí lo sé pero no tengo ganas de decírtelo. **- respondió el zorro esperando la reacción de su carcelero.

- Por favor, Kyuubi- san, te ruego que me lo digas. - decía mientras rompía en llanto otra vez el rubio jinchuuriki.

- **Está bien, te lo diré pero deja de llorar rayos. **- dijo el zorro molesto porque el niño llorara. - **Tu madre fue mi anterior jinchuuriki, su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina y tu padre era el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, quien fue el que me selló dentro de ti.** - respondió el Kyuubi.

- Mi padre te selló dentro de mí? De seguro me odiaba al igual que todos. - dijo al borde de las lagrimas otra vez el rubio.

- **Te equivocas chico, tus padres te amaron desde que supieron que ibas a nacer, sólo que a tu padre no le quedó otra alternativa que sellarme de vuelta para salvar tu vida y a la aldea, y debido a que era una persona demasiado noble para sellarme en algún huérfano, me selló en su amado hijo, con la fe de que la gente te viera como un héroe y también creyendo que tú eras el único que podría soportar y controlar mi poder.** - aclaró el zorro antes de volver a acostarse.

- Ya veo, gracias Kyuubi- san. - dijo el rubio contento de que sus padres lo amaban y confiaban en él. Luego de eso el rubio se retiró de su paisaje mental y se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto despertó una enfermera entró a su habitación para avisarle que ya se podía retirar a su casa. El rubio asintió, se vistió y luego se dirigió a la torre Hokage, para averiguar más sobre sus padres.

En su oficina se encontraba el Hokage luchando contra su peor enemigo, el papeleo, cuando oye unos golpes en la puerta, inmediatamente dio el pase al que sea que estaba golpeando. La puerta se abrió y el anciano pudo ver que la persona que entró era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto.

- Buenos días Naruto- kun, me alegra que ya estés bien. - saludó Sarutobi con una sonrisa sincera, pero al ver la cara seria que tenía el rubio se preocupó un poco. - Pasa algo malo Naruto- kun? - preguntó preocupado el mayor.

- Hola Jiji, verás anoche, cuando te fuiste del hospital, me dormí y desperté en una alcantarilla hasta llegar a una celda en la que estaba encerrado el Kyubi, me dijo que el Yondaime Hokage no pudo matarlo, por eso lo selló en mí, y también me dijo que Yondaime era mi padre, y mi madre era la anterior Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Es eso cierto? - preguntó curioso y aún sin saber si creer lo que dijo el zorro.

Al oír eso Hiruzen casi se atraganta con el humo de su pipa. - Veo que ya te enteraste Naruto- kun, sí todo lo que te dijo el zorro es cierto, ayer cuando te dije que no sabía el por qué del ataque, te mentí, en realidad sabía que era por el zorro, pero espero que me puedas entender que te mentí para mantenerte a salvo, si la gente se entera de que eres el hijo de Minato tu vida correrá un gran riesgo. - explicó el viejo Hokage.

- Ya veo, así que todo es cierto. - suspiró el rubio contento de que sus padres eran héroes y lo amaban. - Jiji necesito pedirte un gran favor. - dijo el rubio con la esperanza de que el Hokage le pueda ayudar.

- Dime Naruto- kun, qué es lo que necesitas? - preguntó Hiruzen con verdadero interés.

- Ya sabes que no me dejan entrar en la biblioteca por el Kyubi, y de verdad necesito empezar a prepararme para la vida de un shinobi, tarde o temprano la gente se dará cuenta de quién es mi padre y necesitaré saber lo más que pueda. Podrías darme un pase a la biblioteca para que pueda entrar? - preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

- Lamento decirte esto Naruto- kun, pero no puedo hacer eso, la gente podría ver esa acción como favoritismo y eso sería peligroso. - respondió el kage desilusionando al joven rubio hasta que recordó algo. - Pero puedo hacer otra cosa. - dijo con una sonrisa Sarutobi.

- En serio? Qué es? - preguntaba alegre el rubio, al fin podría prepararse para la vida de un ninja.

- Pues tu padre era el Hokage, y en su casa de seguro tenía una gran biblioteca. - dijo tranquilo el Hokage contento por el entusiasmo del rubio.

- Me llevarás a la casa de mis padres? - preguntó aún más entusiasmado el rubio.

- Sí pero no podrás quedarte en la casa de tus padres, sería algo peligroso por el momento. - explicó Hiruzen. - Lo que haremos será lo siguiente, iremos a la casa de tus padres, sellaremos todo lo necesario en pergaminos de transporte y te vienes a vivir con migo, te parece bien? - comentó el kage, la reacción de Naruto fue una gran cara de sorpresa seguido de un asentimiento con la cabeza, no podía creer que su 'abuelo' quería llevarlo a vivir con él. - Me alegra ver que aceptas, ahora ven, es hora de buscar las cosas. - dijo alegre de poder cumplir su promesa a Minato y Kushina de proteger a su hijo.

* * *

Ese sería el prólogo o el capítulo 1 como quieran llamarlo, como dije antes es mi primer fic, voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo y con la ayuda de ustedes lograré mejorar. La verdad me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo, tan solo traten de no insultar ya que con insultos no se llega a nada.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)

T96 fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA GENTE AQUÍ T96 CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW QUE ME MANDARON EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ES BUENO SABER LO QUE LE GUSTA AL PÚBLICO. SIN MÁS CON EL CAPÍTULO 2.**

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
_

* * *

Al cabo de diez minutos el dúo de Sarutobi Hiruzen y Uzumaki Naruto llegó a lo que hace 4 años era la casa de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, padres de Naruto. Al entrar el niño rubio empezó a ver todas las fotos de sus padres, viendo en varias de ellas un hombre alto, de cabello blanco, con una verruga en su nariz y marcas rojas que caían desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, vestido en un kimono verde por debajo de una haori sin mangas de color rojo con dos círculos amarillos a la altura de su pecho y unas sandalias de madera. "Jiji, quién es ese hombre que aparece en algunas fotos de mamá y papá?" preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Ahh ese hombre es uno de mis estudiantes y el sensei de tu padre,su nombre es Jiraiya, quien también es tu padrino." explicó el hombre mayor. "M- Mi padrino?" esa parte sorprendió muchísimo al rubio quien ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que tenía algún familiar vivo, y mucho menos que sea un ninja tan poderoso como el estudiante del Sandaime y maestro del Yondaime Hokage. "Sí, es tu padrino, Naruto- kun, deberá volver a la aldea en unos días y cuando lo haga le diré que hable con tigo." Hiruzen cortó la línea de pensamientos locos de Naruto quien solamente aceptó con la cabeza.

Luego de una pequeña inspección a la casa, el joven rubio junto con su 'abuelo' se dirigieron a la biblioteca de sus padres, la cual se podría describir como sin igual, había libros de todos los temas que una persona se podría imaginar, desde la historia del mundo hasta las estrategias ninjas más eficientes. También había pergaminos con Ninjutsu de los cinco elementos así como de Ninjutsu que no usa elementos, pergaminos de Ninjutsu médico, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, pero la mayor parte estaba ocupada por pergaminos de Fuinjutsu, arte en el cuál tanto su madre como su padre eran considerados de los más grandes maestros desde el Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama y su esposa Uzumaki Mito.

En menos de cinco minutos toda esa gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos fue sellada por Sarutobi y sus clones, Naruto dio una vuelta más por la casa agarrando unas fotos de sus padres y su padrino, cuando de repente encontró lo que parecía un kunai con tres puntas y un extraño sello en la parte del mango. Vencido por su curiosidad, el rubio corrió hasta Hiruzen con el raro kunai en su mano. "Jiji, sabes de dónde es este kunai?" preguntó al alcanzar a su 'abuelo' quien ya estaba por llamarlo para retirarse a la mansión del Hokage. "Ese kunai fue creado por tu padre Naruto- kun y el sello que tiene en el mango es para poder realizar la técnica, por la cual ganó su apodo de Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Rayo Amarillo de Konoha), llamada Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador). Esa técnica es de las más avanzadas del Fuinjutsu, pero dado que eres un Uzumaki se podría decir que corre por tus venas." aclaró el 'Profesor'. "Bueno, ya que tenemos todo, es hora de irnos Naruto- kun, una vez que seas lo suficientemente grande podrás venir y vivir sólo aquí, después de todo ésta casa te pertenece." sentenció el Hokage antes de cerrar la casa de Minato y Kushina, agarrar el hombro de Naruto y desaparecer en un Shunshin.

* * *

Una vez en su mansión, Hiruzen le mostró el lugar a Naruto dejando que este último elija el cuarto que más le guste. Tras elegir un cuarto no muy grande pero que tenía un enorme estante para libros y pergaminos, Sarutobi creó varios clones y hizo que éstos ordenaran todos los libros y pergaminos traídos de la casa de Minato, mientras él y Naruto se iban a por un poco de ramen a Ichiraku.

* * *

Varios días han pasado desde que nuestro querido rubio se mudó a la mansión Hokage con su 'abuelo', y desde entonces todos los días Hiruzen crearía un clon que le enseñe leer y escribir a Naruto mientras él iba a su oficina a hacer su estresante trabajo de kage.

Hiruzen estaba en su lucha diaria contra el papeleo cuando oye una voz detrás suyo. "Pasó bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, verdad sensei?" habló la voz mientras el 'Profesor' se giraba en su silla. "La verdad que sí Jiraiya, han pasado poco más de cuatro años." respondió el kage viendo a su aprendiz. "Escuché lo que pasó con Naruto, me alegra que al fin hayas decidido llevarlo a tu casa." dijo el sannin con una sonrisa. "Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, pero dado que Naruto descubrió quiénes son sus padres y con quién deberá vivir hasta su muerte, necesito que lo entrenes propiamente. Deberás quedarte en la aldea por los siguientes años hasta que Naruto sea capaz de defenderse solo, cuando creas que está listo podrás irte y Naruto será inscrito en la academia." explicó/ordenó el mayor de los dos presentes. "Está bien, me parece una buena idea, de todas formas lo entrenaría algún día." replicó Jiraiya antes de desaparecer via la ventana de la oficina de su sensei dirigiendo se hasta la mansión para poder conocer a su ahijado.

Naruto estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros de Historia que trajeron de la casa de su padre bajo la supervisión del clon de Hiruzen cuando unos golpes son oídos en la puerta. Sorprendido por la visita el joven rubio miró al clon quien con un asentimiento de cabeza le señaló que vaya a abrir la puerta. Decir que lo que vio Naruto lo dejó sorprendido es como decir que Jiraiya amaba a Tsunade desde que eran niños, al otro lado de la puerta estaba el hombre que Naruto vio en las fotos de sus padres, el que según Sarutobi era el maestro de su padre y su padrino, Jiraiya. "Hola enano, tú debes ser Naruto, cierto?" preguntó sonriendo el peli blanco. "S- Si, soy Naruto, y tú eres el estudiante de jiji y maestro de papa Jiraiya." respondió el aún perplejo rubio a lo cual el sannin respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Mira Naruto, disculpa que no haya estado aquí para ti pero tengo una red de espías que correr, pero ahora, trataré de recuperar todo ese tiempo entrenándote por los siguientes años hasta que vea que estás listo para defenderte solo." explicó Jiraiya a su ahijado. "Está bien Jiraiya- sensei, entiendo que no hayas podido estar aquí, después de todo, es tu trabajo defender a la aldea." empezó a hablar Naruto. "Pero de verdad me alegra que mi padrino al fin haya venido a verme." sentenció con lágrimas de felicidad el rubio. El día pasó tranquilo, Naruto siguió leyendo y estudiando mientras que Jiraiya preparaba un entrenamiento que el pequeño y malnutrido cuerpo del rubio soporte pero que a la vez lo lleve al límite.

Eran las 6 a.m y Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que *SPLASH* un chorro de agua casi helada cayó sobre su cara despertándolo en el preciso instante del contacto entre el agua y su piel. "AAAAAH!" fue el grito del rubio que debió haber despertado a más de la mitad de Konoha. El sannin estaba revolcándose en el suelo muriéndose de risa por la reacción de su ahijado, mientras que el rubio lo miraba con una cara que decía _si te descuidas te mato_. "Bien, eso fue divertido pero basta de bromas, ve a cambiarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno, y luego empezará tu inf... digo entrenamiento." ordenó Jiraiya con una sonrisa que prometía el peor de los infiernos sobre la Tierra para el joven Jichuuriki. Al ver esa cara Naruto sudó un poco pero lo sacudió de sus pensamientos y fue a asearse cuando recordó algo. "Jiraiya- sensei, no tengo ropa para cambiarme, mientras estuve acá en la mansión siempre estuve con un pijama y para salir usaba un kimono que me prestaba jiji." explicó el rubio a lo cual Jiraiya sólo sonrió. "No te preocupes gaki (mocoso) tan solo ve a prepararte y luego pensaremos en algo." decía Jiraiya con la sonrisa aún en su cara. _"Cuando vuelva a su habitación se sorprenderá mucho."_ pensó contento el sannin mientras se retiraba a preparar el desayuno.

Al terminar de asearse el rubio volvió a su habitación, se puso a buscar ropa interior limpia para ponerse cuando arriba de su cama ve una nota que decía.

_Debido a que recién nos conocemos no sé cuáles son tus gustos en ropas o colores, lo que sí me di cuenta es que tu color favorito es el naranja, el único problema es que somos ninjas y el naranja no es muy bueno para el trabajo que digamos, así que te compré este conjunto, no te preocupes tiene partes naranjas._

Y era cierto, era un conjunto de color negro que consistía de una remera manga corta de rejilla, un chándal de color negro con rayas naranjas en las mangas, pantalón negro y sandalias negras.

Han pasado cerca de treinta minutos desde que Jirauya despertó a Naruto y ahora el sannin estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno mientras aún esperaba a que su ahijado llegue al comedor. Justo cuando el peli blanco estaba por ir a buscar al rubio oyó unos pasos apresurados del lado de la escalera, revelando que Naruto ya estaba llegando.

Luego de comer un buen y saludable desayuno Jiraiya comenzó a explicar la rutina de entrenamiento que tendrá Naruto. "Bien gaki, primero empezaremos con tu preparación física por la mañana y por la tarde estarás leyendo libros sobre historia, matemáticas, geografía y demás cosas básicas." explicó el sannin recibiendo una mirada de odio de Naruto. "Pero sensei, odio leer, aparte para ser un shinobi genial necesito saber muchos jutsus geniales y no cosas aburridas como la historia." respondió Naruto con un puchero. "Naruto, para ser un 'shinobi genial' como tú dices, no sólo se necesita tener muchos 'jutsus geniales' sino que también debes saber cómo fue que empezó la aldea, dónde se ubica cada aldea y cosas así, recuerda que la información es la mejor arma de un ninja." respondió tranquila y sabiamente Jiraiya. "Está bien sensei, tú ganas, pero cuando empezarás a enseñarme algunos jutsus geniales?" preguntó el rubio hiperactivamente. "En cuánto vea que estás listo te enseñaré, pero ahora a entrenar!" ordenó el sannin de los sapos levantándose seguido de cerca por el hiperactivo rubio.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento privado del Hokage se encontraba un peli blanco mayor con un niño rubio, el peliblanco sólo observaba mientras que el rubio corría lo más rápido que podía alrededor del campo saltando por encima de los obstáculos en su camino. Esta pareja no era otra que Jiraiya el Sabio del Monte Myoboku y Naruto el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. El rubio había empezado su entrenamiento hace 2 años y ha hecho un gran avance, gracias a su gran cantidad de chakra, ha logrado aprender el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra) y gracias a este jutsu, el ahora niño de 6 años había logrado leer todos los libros que había en la casa de sus padres, entre los cuales estaban historia en general, geografía del mundo, todos los niveles de matemática, estrategias ninja y también varios libros y pergaminos sobre Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) el cual le resultó más que fácil a Naruto y luego de un tiempo descubrió que eso era gracias a que era un Uzumaki, éste clan era el mayor especialista en el arte de los sellos, así que podría decirse que lo tenía en la sangre. Gracias a sus clones y su sangre Uzumaki, Naruto ahora estaba en el nivel 8 de 10 del Fuinjutsu, lo cual era impresionante para una persona hoy en día, pero aún más para un niño de 6 años. En los últimos meses no solo Jiraiya ha enseñado a Naruto, sino que Hiruzen ha logrado hacerse algo de tiempo para enseñarle a su 'nieto' algunas de sus técnicas originales como el Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra Shuriken), el cual es como el Kage Bunshin común sólo que con shuriken o kunai que el usuario lanza. También logró aprender y perfeccionar el Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu Reemplazo de Cuerpo), que es un jutsu básico de la academia mayormente usado para esquivar ataques que no se pueden bloquear o esquivar normalmente, también aprendió y perfeccionó otro jutsu de la academia llamado Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación), el cuál mayormente se usa para transformarse en otra persona y pasar desapercibido en zonas enemigas. Debido al hecho que era Jinchuuriki su control de chakra era bastante bajo dada la enorme cantidad que tenía, a sus 6 años tenía más chakra que la mayoría de los chunin experimentados tiene. Y por último descubrió que su afinidad elemental era el Futon (Elemento Viento), así que mientras el Naruto real trabajaba en su estado físico, cerca de 200 clones estaban tratando de cortar una hoja solamente con su chakra Futon. "Bien Naruto es hora del almuerzo." habló Jiraiya a lo cual el joven rubio paró de correr y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su sensei. A pesar de ver a su ahijado a diario durante 2 años el peli blanco aún no para de sorprenderse lo alto que era Naruto para su edad, el rubio medía un metro y veinticinco centímetros, y su vestimenta era igual a la de cuando empezó su entrenamiento solo que ahora no usaba el chándal. "A donde quieres ir a comer Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya con un tono amistoso que siempre usaba fuera de entrenamiento. "Podríamos ir a Ichiraku por favor Jiraiya- sensei?" preguntó Naruto usando el jutsu más asesino que una persona podría usar el Jutsu Ojitos de Perrito Triste. "_Rayos, esa cara, como decirle que no con esa cara?_" pensaba Jiraiya mientras asentía con la cabeza a su ahijado. "_A pesar de tener una dieta estable, su amor por el ramen no disminuyó ni un poco._" suspiró el sannin de los sapos.

* * *

**Y CORTE, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, PERDÓN POR LA FALTA DE ACCIÓN PERO PROMETO QUE EN UNO O DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS YA LLEGARÁ LA ACCIÓN Y UNA MUESTRA DE LO QUE NARUTO PUEDE HACER. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y LOS VEO EN EL CAPÍTULO 3 EN EL QUE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR...**

**T96 FUERA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA GENTE, AQUÍ T96. ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LA DEMORA EN SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, TUVE VARIOS PROBLEMAS QUE ARREGLAR Y NO ME DABAN LOS TIEMPOS. PERO AHORA YA ESTÁ TODO ARREGLADO ASÍ QUE VUELVO A TENER TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS REVIEW Y SIN MÁS CON EL CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

Han sido cinco largos años desde que Naruto empezó la academia y hoy por fin era su día de graduación. A pesar de que se pudo haber graduado mucho antes, el Hokage no lo dejó para que pueda formar lazos con chicos de su edad. _"Al fin voy a graduarme y estaré un paso más cerca de ser Hokage." _pensó contento el rubio mientras desayunaba.

* * *

_"Maldito papeleo, no entiendo cómo hacía Minato para siempre estar tan relajado."_ pensó deprimido Sarutobi mientras sacaba su bola de cristal para observar lo que ocurría en la academia a donde se llevaba a cabo el examen de graduación del año en el que estaba su 'nieto' rubio.

* * *

En el salón de clases los alumnos se encontraban hablando los unos con los otros mientras esperaban a que lleguen sus sensei. Luego de esperar unos minutos entró Iruka seguido de Mizuki.

"Bien clase, espero que estén listos porque ahora empezaremos con la parte escrita de su examen final para convertirse en genin." dijo Iruka dándole las hojas del examen a Mizuki para que empiece a repartir. "Tienen una hora para terminar y luego pasaremos a la parte práctica." informó el chunin con cicatriz dando comienzo al examen.

Al término de los sesenta minutos Iruka comenzó a retirar las hojas. "Bien, mientras yo corrijo sus exámenes ustedes irán a hacer tiro con shuriken y kunai y duelos de taijutsu con Mizuki.

* * *

Una vez en el campo detrás del edificio de la academia todos los alumnos se pusieron en fila quedando Naruto y Sasuke al final. Los primeros en pasar eran hijos de civiles que durante los años intentaron demostrar que ser hijo de civiles no significa que no puedan ser ninjas pero aun así no pudieron sobrepasar a los herederos de casi todos los clanes de Konoha. La última de los alumnos civiles era Haruno Sakura, una chica de pelo rosa con ojos jade y la más grande fangirl de Uchiha Sasuke. Luego de hacer un 'gran' esfuerzo logró sacar un puntaje total de 5/10 en el tiro al blanco, el mínimo necesario para aprobar. Luego de ella empezaron a pasar los descendientes de clanes empezando por Yamanaka Ino, heredera del clan Yamanaka conocido por sus jutsu de transferencia de mente, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes quién también es un gran fangirl de Sasuke, solamente superada por Sakura. Siendo la heredera de un clan, Ino fue entrenada desde niña y por eso pudo sacar un puntaje de 6/10. Luego de Ino siguió Akimichi Choji, heredero del clan Akimichi conocido por sus jutsu de expansión de cuerpo, el autoproclamado chico de huesos grandes de pelo marrón claro y ojos negros logró un resultado de 8/10. El siguiente en la fila era Aburame Shino, heredero del clan Aburame conocido por el uso de sus insectos, es un chico con el pelo marrón de punta, anteojos de sol y una chaqueta gris que cubre la mitad de su cara, Shino siendo uno de los alumnos más serios con su carrera ninja logró un gran puntaje de 9/10. Tras Shino el turno era de Nara Shikamaru, heredero del clan Nara conocido por el uso de jutsu de posesión de sombra, el vago Nara posee el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y su típica expresión perezosa. Debido a su pereza el joven Nara obtuvo un puntaje 5/10 el cual era suficiente para pasar la prueba murmurando que era demasiado "problemático" intentar hacer mayor puntaje. A su término siguió Inuzuka Kiba, heredero del clan Inuzuka conocido por sus habilidades en rastreo y el uso de perros ninja como compañeros de combate. Kiba tiene el pelo castaño de puntas y ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura y pronunciados dientes caninos, es uno de los pocos alumnos que se toma su entrenamiento seriamente y su puntaje fue de 8/10. Luego de él siguió Hyūga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyūga poseedores del Byakugan uno de los Grandes Dojutsu, es una chica tímida con falta de confianza de pelo corto de color azul oscuro con dos mechones largos a los costados y ojos blancos típicos de su clan, debido al duro entrenamiento de su padre logró un puntaje de 9/10 siendo la única chica de la clase logrando este puntaje. Luego de Hinata fue el turno del mejor alumno de la clase, Uchiha Sasuke, heredero y el último miembro leal de su clan cuyo Kekkei Genkai es el Sharingan, otro de los Grandes Dojutsus, Sasuke es arrogante y cree que por ser un Uchiha es superior a todos, su pelo es de color negro de puntas en la parte trasera su flequillo llega hasta sus ojos y tiene dos mechones a los costados de su cara, sus ojos son de color ónix. Debido a que es obsesionado con obtener poder y lo único que siempre se lo ve haciendo es entrenar era obvio que iba a sacar un perfecto puntaje de 10/10. El último alumno en pasar fue Uzumaki Naruto, a pesar de haber sido entrenado por su padrino Jiraiya y su abuelo Hiruzen, Naruto nunca mostró todo lo que era capaz de hacer en la academia, es por eso que era considerado el dobe (tonto) de la clase. Naruto decidiendo que ya era hora de dejar de ocultar algunos poderes marcó un perfecto 10/10 algo que nadie podía creer.

Cuando la parte de tiro terminó Iruka llevó a sus alumnos a la parte donde se harán las peleas de Taijutsu. "Bien clase, debido a que éstos son los exámenes para convertirse en ninjas, habrá algunas peleas mixtas." explicó Iruka mucho para el desagrado de muchas chicas.

Luego de varias peleas tontas a las que Naruto no prestó atención Iruka anunció la siguiente pelea que hizo que el rubio comience a prestar atención. "Hinata y Ino vengan al círculo por favor." anunció el chunin, cuando ambas chicas entraron al círculo que representaba el área de pelea Iruka dio sus últimas explicaciones. "Recuerden, sólo Taijutsu nada de armas o Ninjutsu, comiencen." ordenó el sensei y sin esperar, Ino se lanzó al ataque contra la tímida peli azul. Al ver que Ino se acercaba rápidamente, Hinata se puso en guardia y esperó hasta que la rubia fangirl se acerque lo suficiente para conectar un sólido golpe de palma abierta al pecho de ésta noqueándola de un sólo golpe. _"QUÉ RAYOS? No duró ni un solo golpe? Cómo rayos quiere ser una kunoichi así?" _pensaba Naruto sorprendido de que ésa sea la heredera de uno de los clanes más conocidos de Konoha y a la vez contento de que la tímida Hyūga haya ganado, en los últimos cinco años el rubio le agarró cierto cariño a la tímida chica, luego de que la salvó de unos bravucones parecía que la peli azul se ponía más nerviosa en presencia del rubio y eso hacía que quiera protegerla más que a nada. _"Qué piensas tonto, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Hinata se interese en tí."_ pensó con un suspiro de tristeza el rubio, qué equivocado estaba.

Las siguientes peleas fueron bastante interesantes, Shino derrotó fácilmente a Choji y Kiba sorprendentemente perdió contra Shikamaru, Sakura también había perdido su pelea contra otro chico de familia civil. _"Sólo es buena para los libros, debería de ejercitarse más."_ pensó Naruto cuando escuchó a Iruka llamar su nombre. "Naruto y Sasuke serán la última pareja." anunció el sensei. _"Genial lo que necesitaba, una pelea con el señor hambre de poder y venganza."_ pensó el rubio cuando de repente oyó a su oponente. "Acaso estás asustado dobe? Ven no te humillaré... mucho." dijo el Uchiha con arrogancia a lo cual todas las chicas menos cierta heredera de un clan prestigioso comenzaron sus gritos como "SASUKE- KUN ES EL MEJOR!" y "NARUTO- BAKA NO TIENE POSIBILIDAD CONTRA SASUKE- KUN!" vaya que equivocadas estaban...

Al llegar al centro del círculo Naruto sonrió "Así que crees que puedes humillarme eh Sasuke?" preguntó el rubio su sonrisa en su cara. "Como si un dobe como tú tendría alguna posibilidad contra la élite Uchiha." respondió arrogantemente el peli negro. Con eso Naruto comenzó a reír como loco. "HAHAHAHA la élite de los Uchiha, tú?" preguntó en medio de la risa, Sasuke no entendió a qué se refería hasta que el rubio empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Acaso no has leído la historia de tu clan? O acaso no recuerdas a tu hermano?" preguntó ya calmado el Jinchuuriki. La sola mención de su hermano hizo que la sangre de Sasuke comenzara a hervir. "Y tú que sabes dobe!? No sabes nada sobre mi clan y mucho menos sobre **ÉL**! dijo el Uchiha con veneno en su voz. "Así que no sé nada? Dime acaso ya despertaste el Sharingan? O ya eres un capitán ANBU?" preguntó burlón Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se enoje aún más. "YA CÁLLATE DOBE!" gritó el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) exclamó Sasuke mientras una bola de fuego salía de su boca. _"OH RAYOS! No llegaré a tiempo."_ pensó aterrado Iruka. El grupo de fangirls del Uchiha tenían corazones en sus ojos y gritaban sus apoyos a Sasuke mientras los chicos del grupo miraban bastante aterrados como Sasuke quería quemar vivo a su compañero rubio. Naruto se quedó parado en el mismo lugar y maldijo al Uchiha por hacer que tenga que usar un jutsu que no quería mostrar, por lo menos no por ahora. Luego de una corta secuencia de sellos Naruto exclamó Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu" (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua) y de su boca salió un gran cantidad de agua que formó un muro delante de él. Cuando la bola de fuego chocó con el muro de agua, simplemente se evaporó dejando una gran niebla por todo el campo de entrenamiento. Naruto aprovechó esa apertura y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oponente conectando varios golpes tirando a Sasuke al suelo, el azabache rápidamente se recuperó de su sorpresa por la velocidad del supuesto dobe y se puso en guardia. Cuando la niebla se dispersó todos estaban asombrados por ver a Sasuke con un hilo de sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. Ambos jóvenes estaban en guardia atentos al movimiento de su oponente, cuando cierta peli rosa comenzó a alentar al Uchiha y éste comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con todas sus fuerzas preparando su puño derecho para golpear al rubio, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que dicho rubio sólo movió su cabeza a un lado esquivando el golpe y agarrando la muñeca del azabache para proceder a pegarle un rodillazo en el estómago y tirarlo al suelo. Rápidamente Sasuke se levantó y tiró una patada alta a la cabeza del rubio sólo para que este se agache. Apenas el azabache puso los pies en el suelo, Naruto inmediatamente intentó barrerle las piernas haciendo que el Uchiha salte para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo eso fue lo que el rubio esperaba y rápidamente saltó conectándole un gancho a la mandíbula al azabache haciendo que éste caiga con la cara primero, noqueado. _"Naruto venció a Sasuke."_ fue el pensamiento en general excepto por Iruka quien tenía sus propios pensamientos en su mente. _"Logró hacer un muro de agua sin ninguna fuente cercana."_ fue el pensamiento del chunin que no podía creer que alguien pudiera lograr tener tanto control sobre el Suiton como el Nidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra de Fuego) y mucho menos un estudiante de la academia, sobre todo Naruto el supuesto dobe. _"Creo que no por nada es el número uno en sorprender a la gente."_ se dijo Iruka con una sonrisa y lleno de orgullo. "Bien clase, es hora de volver adentro y hacer la última parte de su examen." dijo Iruka sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Al regresar a su aula, la parte masculina miraba a Naruto con incredulidad mientras que las chicas, con excepción de cierta peli azul, lo miraban con desprecio y Sasuke, bueno digamos que si las miradas mataran, Naruto ya habría muerto de la forma más dolorosa posible. "Bien ahora los iré llamando uno por uno para que hagan los tres jutsu básicos." dijo el chunin cicatrizado y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos, luego de ver a todos sus compañeros sair con un Hitai- ate y una laaaarga y aburrida espera Iruka al fin llamó al rubio. "Es tu turno Naruto." informó Iruka a lo cual el rubio se levantó de su asiento y fue al salón dónde le tomarían su examen. "Bien ahora por favor transformate en algo Naruto." instruyó Iruka a lo cual el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces hizo el sello del Carnero y proclamó "Henge no Jutsu" (Jutsu de Transformación) y delante de Iruka y Mizuki estaba parado el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego) en toda su gloria. Luego de inspeccionar la transformación y no encontrar ningún error le pidió a Naruto que se reemplace con algo en la sala. Un sello del Carnero y un puff de humo después y Naruto se encontraba en el lugar dónde estaba Iruka hace un segundo. "Muy bien Naruto, y ahora el último jutsu que tienes que hacer es el del clon." informó el chunin a lo cual el rubio se puso un poco nervioso. "Er... Iruka- sensei, no importa qué clase de clon es?" preguntó rascándose la nuca nerviosamente el rubio. "Pues tienes que usar un clon común Naruto, no veo qué es lo difícil en eso?" dijo sorprendido el mayor. "Verás Iruka- sensei, no puedo hacer un clon común, pero puedo hacer otro clon." dijo un poco nervioso Naruto. "Bueno Naruto, muéstrame qué clon puedes hacer y veremos si pasas o no." dijo Iruka sorprendido qué clon puede hacer si no puede hacer el más básico. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" (Jutsu Clon de Agua) dijo Naruto y cinco clones de agua aparecieron alrededor de él. "Naruto, cómo es que no puedes hacer un clon común pero sí puedes hacer uno elemental?" preguntó Iruka con los ojos como platos. "Hee es algo que ni yo aún descubrí Iruka- sensei." respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Muy bien Naruto, pasaste el exámen, felicitaciones." dijo Iruka y le entregó un Hitai- ate al rubio quien salió de la sala con una enorme sonrisa. _"Rayos, ahora tendré que ir y robar el Pergamino de los Sellos yo."_ pensó Mizuki con la sangre hirviendo. Naruto salió del salón y viendo que no quedaba nadie más para hacer el examen se fue a la mansión Sarutobi.

Al salir de la academia el rubio veía a todos sus compañeros festejando con sus padres y pensó en cómo sería si sus padres estarían vivos, suspirando empezó a caminar cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro. "Veo que pasaste gaki, felicitaciones." dijo una voz masculina muuy conocida por Naruto y cuando éste se dio vuelta para ver si su suposición era correcta no vio a ningún otro que a su padrino y sensei Jiraiya. "Jiraiya- sensei!" exclamó contento el rubio. "Pensé que no vendrías hasta dentro de unos meses." dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna en la cara. "Y perderme la graduación de mi ahijado? No, gracias." dijo Jiraiya sonriendo. "Ahora para festejar qué te parece si vamos a Ichiraku eh?" preguntó el sannin sabiendo que el rubio no resistirá la invitación. "Claro que sí dattebayo!" exclamó el Jinchuuriki. Y así padrino y ahijado salieron felices rumbo hacia el pequeño negocio familiar de Ichiraku.

* * *

Mientras Naruto y Jiraiya caminaban hacia el restaurant, Iruka estaba dando los resultados de examen al Hokage. "Hokage- sama hoy pasó algo raro en la parte de Taijutsu del examen." empezó a explicar el chunin cicatrizado y luego de un asiento para seguir del Hokage continuó. "En la última pelea entre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto comenzó a provocar a Sasuke y éste perdió el control de sus emociones y le lanzó un Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) a Naruto, pero eso no es todo." dijo rápido el chunin al ver que la expresión de su líder cambió de una de sorpresa a una de enojo. "Lo que pasó luego en realidad fue lo más sorprendente, Naruto hizo un Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Pared de Agua) sin una fuente de agua cercana, algo que sólo Nidaime- sama logró." explicó Iruka con orgullo claro en su voz. _"Así que empezaste a mostrar lo que puedes hacer eh Naruto- kun?"_ se dijo para sí mismo Hiruzen, sabiendo que a lo largo de los años en la academia el rubio sólo hacía lo necesario para pasar. "Ya veo estoy muy desilusionado de oír eso del joven Sasuke- kun pero por suerte no pasó nada grave." respondió con su típica calma el Profesor. "Dime Iruka, crees que será correcto poner a Naruto- kun en un equipo junto a Sasuke- kun o no?" preguntó Hiruzen curioso. "Con todo respeto Hokage- sama, creo que será lo más estúpido que podríamos hacer, después de lo que pasó en el examen hoy estoy seguro que Sasuke le guardará mucho rencor a Naruto." respondió el chunin sabiendo cómo es el 'último' Uchiha. "Muy bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Iruka, para la mañana tendré la lista de los equipos y sus sensei preparada así que por ahora te puedes retirar." dijo el experimentado kage recibiendo un respetuoso saludo del chunin antes de que el último se retirara. "Ahí va la idea de poner a Naruto bajo la tutela de Kakashi." suspiró el Hokage pensando cómo organizará los equipos ahora. _"Otro dolor de cabeza más."_ pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

Diez boles de ramen y una muy disfrutada charla después Naruto y Jiraiya se estaban dirigiendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la mansión Sarutobi para aprovechar de que el sannin estaba en la aldea. "Bien Naruto, recuerda que en dos días serás puesto en una célula de tres hombres bajo un jonin supervisor y quiero que recuerdes que lo más importante es trabajar en equipo, sin importar con quién tendrás que trabajar, entendido?" preguntó serio el experimentado shinobi de pelo blanco. "Hai sensei, sólo espero que jiji no me ponga en equipo con el teme (bastardo) de Sasuke." dijo Naruto, desprecio por el Uchiha claro en su voz. "Por qué tanto desprecio por Sasuke, eh Naruto?" preguntó genuinamente el peli blanco. "Es simple en realidad, es arrogante y tiene un gran complejo de superioridad y hambre de poder." explicó el rubio haciendo que Jiraiya recuerde a su viejo amigo Orochimaru. "Sé de lo que hablas gaki pero recuerda que si sensei los pone en el mismo equipo deberás trabajar con él sin importar qué." instruyó el sannin sabiamente a lo cual el rubio empezó a rezarle a Kami para que no le toque el mismo equipo que al peli negro sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su padrino. Entre charla y charla el dúo llegó a su destino. "Bien Naruto quiero ver si lograste perfeccionar tu habilidad sensora así que ahora ocultaré mi signatura y deberás encontrarme, recuerda que deberás usar todo tu alcance para lograr encontrarme." explicó Jiraiya desapareciendo en un Shunshin sin darle tiempo a preguntas del rubio. Suspirando Naruto comenzó a concentrarse y a sentir todas las presencias de chakra a lo largo de toda Konoha tratando de encontrar a su padrino y sensei. _"Gracias a Kami que no le dije que ahora puedo extender mi sentido hasta las afueras de la aldea."_ pensó el Jinchuuriki con un suspiro.

Tras cinco minutos Naruto decidió que ya era hora de ir a buscar a su sensei que, como era de esperarse, estaba en las aguas termales. _"Creo que algunas cosas no van a cambiar nunca."_ pensó el rubio que, aunque no llegue a los niveles de Jiraiya, también era bastante pervertido algo que quedó confirmado con su gran Oiroke no Jutsu (Jutsu Sexy).

* * *

Un Shunshin más tarde el rubio se encontraba en las afueras de las aguas termales viendo como su padrino murmuraba cosas mientras anotaba sus ideas en su libreta. _"Parece que no se dio cuenta de que llegué y nunca es mal tiempo para hacer una pequeña broma."_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Tres sellos manuales y un Futon: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración) luego, el pervertido sannin se encontraba volando hacia la parte femenina de las aguas termales que hace unos segundos espiaba, cuando aterrizó por toda la aldea se escucharon varios gritos de "PERVERTIDO!" y súplicas de un Jiraiya molido a golpes por la parte femenina de la aldea mucho para la diversión de su rubio ahijado quién estaba fotografiando todo con una cámara que salió de la nada. _"Esto será oro puro."_ pensaba el rubio mientras se reía como loco sin darse cuenta que el objetivo de su broma no se encontraba más en el lugar. "Te estás divirtiendo gaki?" preguntó el peli blanco detrás de Naruto con una cara que prometía dolor y sufrimiento. "Eeh sensei verás yo... emm..." trataba de decir el rubio mientras tragaba saliva sabiendo que de esto no se salvaba. "Corre." no era necesario decir más nada y el rubio salió a velocidades que pondrían en vergüenza a su padre mientras era perseguido por un Jiraiya que tenía cara de maníaco.

Luego de una larga persecución y aún más larga tortura dirigida por Jiraiya, Naruto estaba acostado en posición fetal tratando de dormirse y olvidar el trauma que le causó su padrino. Sí parece que el rubio no hará bromas por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Los dos días que los recién graduados tenían hasta la asignación de equipos pasaron volando para el rubio quien se los pasó perfeccionando las pocas cosas que aún no había perfeccionado y tratando de entender el sistema de cierto famoso y temido jutsu del Nidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra de Fuego). Ahora el rubio se encontraba en la entrada a la Academia rezando que cierto emo hambriento de poder y sus fangirls no lo molesten por lo que pasó el día del examen. Obviamente parecía que Kami odiaba a Naruto por razones desconocidas dado que apenas entró en el salón tuvo que esquivar varios objetos desde libros hasta una de las sillas que usaban Iruka y Mizuki. Sí será una laaarga espera hasta que llegue el sensei a asignar los equipos. Cuando el rubio miró bien el salón vio que casi todos ya habían llegado y sólo quedaban tres asientos libres, uno al lado de Hinata y los otros dos a los lados de Sasuke, para decir la verdad no era una decisión muy difícil. "Hola Hinata, espero no te moleste que me siente al lado tuyo." dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Al darse cuenta de quién le había hablado la tímida Hyūga se sonrojó de una forma casi inhumana. _"Naruto- kun quiere sentarse al lado mío, no puedo desmayarme."_ pensaba aterrorizada y a la vez contenta la peli azul de que su amor platónico quiera sentarse junto a ella. "C… Claro que n… no me m… molesta N… Naruto- kun." tartamudeó la sonrojada oji perla. _"Se ve tan linda"_ pensó el rubio mientras pensamientos para nada puros comenzaban a invadir su mente. _"Qué rayos estoy pensando? Chico malo! Chico malo!"_ se retaba mentalmente el rubio tomando rápidamente el asiento y acostándose en la mesa para ocultar el sonrojo y limpiarse la pequeña línea de línea de sangre que salía de su nariz.

No mucho tiempo pasó desde que el rubio se sentó cuando pisadas ruidosas se oían desde el pasillo y la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe revelando a dos figuras, una con pelo rosa vestida en un vestido rojo y otra rubia vestida en violeta. "Haha gané frentona, me sentaré junto a Sasuke- kun!" exclamó la figura rubia. "Sólo sobre mi cadáver Ino- cerda, es obvio que mi pie está al menos medio metro delante del tuyo lo cual significa que, GANÉ YO!" gritó la figura vestida de rojo haciendo que todos los presentes tengan que agarrarse los oídos, y a cierto chico de cabello castaño y a su cachorro que descansaba sobre su cabeza les sangraran los oídos. "Mujeres problemáticas, acaso no se dan cuenta que hay un asiento libre a cada lado de Sasuke?" preguntó a nadie cierto vago con pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo en punta. "Estoy seguro que están tan ocupadas peleando que ni siquiera se fijaron bien, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que la persona que logre callar a Sakura será considerado un héroe a lo largo de todo el Continente." dijo Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan y explotaran en risa, bueno todos menos Sakura quien comenzó a mirar a Naruto con odio puro en sus ojos. "Dije eso en voz alta verdad?" preguntó el joven Jinchuuriki recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos y un golpe tan fuerte que haría que cierta sannin de las babosas llorara en vergüenza. "NARUTO- BAKA EL ÚNICO AL QUE DEBERÍAN CALLAR ERES TÚ!" gritó la bocona peli rosa haciendo que a la gran mayoría de los presentes le salga una gotita en la nuca estilo anime. Por suerte para el rubio Iruka entró en el salón y ya harto de esperar a que los jóvenes se den cuenta de que él estaba en el salón decidió usar su Jutsu de Cabeza Grande (A/N: no sé cómo hace para agrandar su cabeza así que lo nombré así :P) "CÁLMENSE Y TOMEN ASIENTO!" ordenó el chunin haciendo que todos se calmaran y tomen asiento. "Bien ahora a lo que vinimos, la asignación de equipos." explicó el instructor cicatrizado como si nada hubiera pasado hacía unos segundos antes causando que a Naruto le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca. Al no estar interesado en los demás equipos Naruto se recostó en la mesa imitando a cierto vago heredero del clan Nara, sin embargo casi no llegó a ponerse cómodo cuando escuchó un grito que casi lo hace quedar sordo. "SÍ EL AMOR VERDADERO SIEMPRE TRIUNFA!" (estoy seguro que saben quién fue la dueña del grito) si las miradas mataran, Sakura habría sufrido la muerte más lenta y dolorosa en la historia por interrumpir a Iruka. "Como decía el equipo 7 será Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. El equipo 8 será Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto." al escuchar los nombres de sus compañeros en la cara del rubio se formó una gran sonrisa. _"Nota para después agradecerle a jiji por mi equipo sobre todo por estar en el mismo equipo que Hinata y no una de las molestas fangirls."_ pensó el rubio sonriendo sin prestar atención a lo que decía Iruka y por lo tanto no escuchar el nombre de su sensei. "Tienen una hora de descanso para almorzar y luego deberán volver a esperar a sus jonin- sensei." instruyó Iruka desapareciendo en un Shushin. _"Momento de empezar a conocer a mis compañeros de equipo."_ pensó el rubio cuando vio que Shino se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida del salón. "Oi Shino, espera!" exclamó el rubio haciendo que dicho Aburame parara en seco y mirara con sorpresa al rubio. "Qué ocurre Naruto- san?" preguntó en voz monótona típica de su clan. "Ahora que somos compañeros en equipo creo que lo mejor será aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos para conocernos un poco mejor antes de que venga nuestro sensei." explicó el rubio sorprendiendo al usuario de insectos. "Me parece buena idea." respondió Shino. "Genial, entonces, Hinata a dónde quieres ir a comer? Invito yo." dijo el rubio haciendo que dicha peli azul se sonrojara otra vez. "E… Etto i... iré a d… dónde ustedes q… quieran ir." tartamudeó completamente roja la Hyūga. "Hinata, te pregunté a ti así que, elige un lugar y vamos allí." dijo Naruto poniendo aún más nerviosa a su compañera. "Etto h… hay un n… nuevo l… lugar donde v… venden dango p… pero si no q…quieren ir, p… podemos ir a o… otro l… lugar." dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices. "Me parece una buena idea, tú qué dices Shino?" preguntó el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del estoico Aburame. Así el equipo 8 se encaminó hacia su destino mientras platicaban tratando de conocerse mejor.

* * *

Al ordenar su comida Naruto entró en su 'modo de trabajo' cómo lo llamaba Jiraiya y empezó a hablar. "Ahora que estamos juntos necesitamos saber de las habilidades de cada uno para poder trabajar bien en equipo, estoy seguro que nuestro nuevo sensei nos hará una prueba de supervivencia para ver si tenemos lo necesario para ser genin." explicó el rubio. "Cómo estás tan seguro Naruto- san?" preguntó curioso el Aburame. "Mi padrino me dijo que una vez asignados los equipos, los jonin- sensei hacen pruebas de supervivencia para determinar si los nuevos genin están listos para la vida de un shinobi o no." respondió el rubio haciendo que sus compañeros lo miren como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Debido a esa reacción sólo le vino a la cabeza una cosa. "Qué?" preguntó nervioso por la mirada de sus compañeros. "E… Etto, n… no es que n… no c… confíe en ti N… Naruto- kun p… pero cómo e… estás tan seguro que tu p… padrino dijo la v… verdad?" preguntó curiosa Hinata tratando de no ofender a su amor platónico. "Siendo el alumno del actual Hokage creo que sabe mucho de las reglas de la aldea." respondió tranquilo el rubio. En ese momento el pensamiento de los otros dos genin era el mismo _"Los únicos alumnos del actual Hokage eran los sannin."_ cuando estaban por preguntar, sin embargo el mesero trajo su orden y todos empezaron a comer.

Cuando terminaron su almuerzo Naruto pagó como había prometido y el equipo 8 salió en dirección de la Academia. "Naruto- san, dijiste que tu padrino es alumno de Sandaime- sama pero los únicos alumnos que tuvo el Sandaime son los legendarios sannin, y actualmente ninguno se encuentra en la aldea." preguntó Shino haciendo que Naruto sonriera. "En realidad solamente dos de los sannin abandonaron la aldea siendo uno un ninja renegado y la otra no queriendo volver debido a su pasado pero Jiraiya sigue estando en la aldea, no siempre debido a que tiene una red de espías por todo el Continente pero suele volver cada tanto. Y sí Jiraiya de los sannin es mi padrino." explicó sabiamente el rubio haciendo que los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieran como platos. El resto del camino hasta la Academia pasó en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron que a habían vuelto casi todos y ahora estaban esperando a sus sensei. Unos momentos más tarde los jonin empezaron a llegar y buscar sus equipos y entró una mujer en sus veinte de pelo negro, unos extraños ojos rojos con un raro vestido que parecía hecho de vendas. "Equipo 8, síganme." dijo haciendo que Naruto, Shino y Hinata salgan y vayan junto a su nueva sensei hacia dónde ésta los dirigía.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos el equipo 8 llegó a un campo de entrenamiento a donde su sensei paró y le indicó que se sienten. "Bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento número ocho, antes de empezar me gustaría que nos presentemos, yo soy Yuhi Kurenai recientemente promovida a jonin y ustedes son mi primer equipo, mi especialidad es el arte del Genjutsu." dijo presentándose la ahora identificada Kurenai mientras señalaba a Hinata para que se presente. "M… Mi nombre es H… Hyūga H… Hinata y m… mi e… especialidad es el r… rastreo g… gracias a mi B… Byakugan y el T… Taijutsu de mi c… clan." dijo tímidamente la peli azul mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices. "Yo soy Aburame Shino, mi especialidad es el rastreo y el uso de mis Kikaichu, uso Ninjutsu de mi clan por lo cual soy un peleador de distancia larga." dijo en su voz monótona el Aburame. "Mi nombre s Uzumaki Naruto, soy un tipo sensor y soy bastante bueno tanto en Taijutsu como en Ninjutsu de corto y medio alcance." explicó el rubio. "Bien ahora tendremos un ejercicio para ver si tienen lo que hace falta para ser genin." explicó Kurenai recibiendo asentimientos por parte de sus subordinados. "Déjenme recordarles que este ejercicio tiene un 66% de probabilidad de que fallen." informó Kurenai con una sonrisa malévola mientras se ponía en su posición de combate.

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR...**

**T96 FUERA.**


End file.
